Campamento Historiador
by TBOG21
Summary: Gumball y sus amigos (Incluyendo a Damien y a Walter (Mi Oc's) iran en un campamento para contar historias de terror en el fondo del bosque del mal, (Todos los derechos de Damien son de Jonathan-Elrod) (Si quieres puedes traducir la historia con el Traductor de Google) :D
1. Chapter 1

**Atención para el lector: ****_Este es mi primer Fanfic en Español, trataré de cometer los menores errores posibles para poder ser traducido correctamente al Ingles :D (Todos los derechos de Damien son de Jonathan-Elrod)_**

**_-Gumballfan21._**

Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Penny, la hermana menor de Penny, Carrie, Damien y Walter se van de campamento durante el fin de semana, todos estaban en la escuela hoy, Viernes.

"Gumball?" Penny dijo a Gumball. "Si, Penny?" Gumball respondio interesado, "Por que debe venir el chico nuevo con nosotros de campamento?" ella dijó señalando a Walter. "Walter? Oh! Es para conocerlo mejor, solo eso!" él dijó sonriendo. "Vale, pero ¿Y si él hace algo de improviso? ¿Y si se enamora de alguien? Ya tenemos suficientes dilemas amorosos ¿No lo crees?" ella decia preocupada. "No lo creo, parece ser un chico bastante tranquilo y pacifico, ¿No lo crees tu?" Gumball dijo mirando a Walter, el cual estaba sentado leyendo sentado tranquilo.

"Ay! ¿Por qué sigo insistiendo?" Penny dijo para si misma caminando a su clase, en ello se encontró con Carrie:

"Eh! ¿Y tu que haces aqui?" Penny dijo al ver a Carrie, ella estaba cerca del casillero de Gumball (no era raro verla allí, ya que lo hacia desde unos tres meses), Carrie no respondio. "¡Eh! ¡Carrie! ¡Te estoy hablando!" Penny gritó, se dio cuenta de que Carrie sostenia un papel en un su mano, "¿Oye? ¿Que es eso? ¿Una carta de amor? Ha Ha!" Penny se burlaba, Carrie se vio algo enojada.

"Ugh... Y pensar que esa emo era mi amiga..." Penny pensaba para si misma al seguir su camino a su clase.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de la escuela Elmore.

" Por que no me dijiste?" "Vamos... La culpa no es mia!"  
" Y de quien es entonces!?" " Pues de Gumball! El estaba organizando esto!" " Eso no esta bien de tu parte! Le hechas la culpa a tu hermano en vez de asumirla!" " No es mi culpa y lo sabes! T solo buscas pelear conmigo!" " Por supuesto que no! Solo quiero saber por que no me dijiste para ir contigo!" "Em... Yo... Este... Uff..." " Y bien...?" "Vale, Rachel, tienes raz n, si no podias venir, al menos tuve que habertelo dicho..." "Siento hablarte as , Darwin, pero no tienes ningun derecho para echarle la culpa a Gumball..." "Tienes raz n... Gumball no me trata as ... siempre..."

De vuelta con Gumball, l prepara las cosas para el campamento.

" Oye, t !" Gumball grita. " Eh?" dice Walter " Si, t , la ardilla vestida de verde!" Gumball dijo acercandos .  
"Em... Si?" " Has recibido la invitacion?" "Si..." " Genial!" "Ya que t tienes algo que ver... Sabes quien me la envio?" " Yo! No se nota?" "...No..." "Ugh... Da igual... Y, Vendras?" "Si, no tengo nada que hacer ma ana..." " Podrias traer la comida, por favor?" "Espera, A que te refieres con "comida" exactamente...?" "Tu sabes... Salchichas, malvaviscos, ese tipo de comida..." " Ah! Esta bien!" "Em... Antes quiero saber algo m s..." " Qu ?" " Puedes planear y volar con tu cola como en los videojuegos!?" " ...Es en serio...?" " Vamos! No seas timido, yo s que tu eres una exelente ardilla voladora!" "Amigo... Eres la segunda persona que es lo suficientemente estupida para preguntarme algo asi..." "Y... Quien fue el primero?" "Un conejo rosa gordo en calzonsillos que choco su auto con el de mi pap al llegar al pueblo..." "Bueno... Por supuesto que no conosco a ese tipo... Ni creo que tenga amigos..." "...Es tu pap ... el me dijo: Mi hijo dice que es el chico m s genial de la escuela y tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies, se llama Gumball, es un gato azul, es el unico gato de la escuela!" "*Suspiro* Bien... Eso es suficiente para incrimanarme..." " No te preocupes! Mi pap no demandara al tuyo! Al menos a n no..." " Qu ?" "Nada..." "Bien... Ya qu te ver m s de una vez a la semana... lo mejor seria ense art a mis compa eros, Ok?" "Ok!" " Muy bien! Aquel es Tobias, el es William, ella es Masami, la simia vieja de all es la se orita Simian, ese se or es el director Brown, el se or Peque o, Clayton, Teri, Tina..."

*4 Horas desp es*

"Ella es Susie, es algo asquerosa, Darwin, mi hermano, Rachel, su novia y la hermana de Tobias, Penny, la chica m s bonita de la escuela, Anais, mi hermana menor, Carrie, una de mis amigas, Boberto, un robot y Joe, una... banana..." " Sabes qu ? Mi cerebro estallo cuando me presentaste a la mitad..." " Te sientes bien? Tus pupilas estan invertidas..." " Crees que no lo s ? me duele el cerbro..." " Y como yo los conozco a todos y no tengo paro cerebral?" "Porqu tu cerebro tiene espacio para la memoria, ya que no lo utilizas para estudiar..." " Y tu como sabes que no estudio si es la primera vez que te veo en mi vida?" "Ser inteligente vale la pena..." "Meh... En fin... Y entonces vendr s?" "Por supuesto, ya me he acostumbrado a estar con estos chicos, y... como se llamaba la chica de papel?"  
"Teri, Por que?" "Me parece muy linda..." "Sea como sea no te conviene, le conviene a Boberto..." "No, no me refiero a... Espera... Por que?" "Teri es fanatica de la limpieza, y Boberto es un robot..." "No me digas... Cuando lo vi pens que era un pajar o un rat n!" Walter dij sarcasticamente. "Como decia, el es un robot, lo cual no importa mucho porque en lo que me estoy basando es que a Boberto le gusta la limpieza como a Teri, harian una bonita pareja..." " ...Donde ser el campamento?" "En El Bosque Del Mal..." Apenas Gumball dijo esto un grito irritable de Darwin. " Qu !? Hermano! Recuerdas lo de la ultima vez!?" "Si, pero en internet dice que el fuego aleja los monstruos..." "Ugh... Est bien... Pero ser la ultima vez que ir a ese lugar tan horrendo! Estamos?" "Si, no creo que sea necesario ir otra vez..." 


End file.
